The Next Snow Princess and Fire Prince
by Month4
Summary: Ross Red is turned to stone, leaving behind a son. Snow White is killed, leaving behind Gwyn and a daughter. Ross Red's son and Snow White's daughter grows up together and finds out they've inherited their dead parents' powers. Follow their adventures here in this story.
1. Prologue

AN:

This is a birthday present for my big brother. When we were playing Balled of Rapunzel together and Ross appears with his fire powers blazing my big brother said "Cool power, I wish I have that power". Well as my present to him I am using my gift of writing to give him the power over fire and ash, thus granting his wish in a way. Happy birthday my dear brother.

TheNewSnowPrincessandFirePrinceTheNewSnowPrincessandFirePrince

Once upon a time in the land of Floralia the two royal half-sisters and the fire prince happily returns, the survivors of their kingdom came too. Along their journey training Belladonna on the use of her powers they stopped so that Prince Ross can fix his relationship with Snow White. On the thrones in the castle is the crown and tiara of Floralia with a note from the goddess herself. It said that she recognizes Princess Rapunzel and Prince Ross as king and queen of Floralia without a wedding. The three royal family members spread the news of their patron goddess's words. The people rejoices and celebrated until the sky goes dark. A little before it is dark the newly appointed king and queen retired to the master bedroom.

A few months later Queen Rapunzel is getting sick a lot. So she pays a visit to the local doctor, who tells her that she's pregnant. The queen is so happy she immediately tells her half-sister and husband the wonderful news. The news spread like wild fire throughout the kingdom. That day there is a celebration of the news.

But tragedy comes to the royal family in the form of revenge. A boy had been orphaned due to The Plague of the Nightbloom and harbored hatred all these years. Once he was old enough to leave the orphanage he searches for a way to take his revenge. Along his journey he comes across a hut to meet a woman who's a magic user, and is jealous of those chosen by the divine deities of the world. She is all too happy to give the young man an item to help him in his desire. When she hands the young man a magic stone she says that it will turn anyone it hits into stone. She also says that in return for her giving the young man the magic stone the years his life and youth will drain out of him into her as extra years of youth and beauty after one use. Blinded by his desire for revenge the young man pays no heed to what the woman said and goes straight to Floralia.

The deed is done close to Queen Rapunzel's due date. Princess Belladonna is out for her daily walk through the kingdom. King Ross is patrolling the kingdom, there were not many guards that survived the downfall of the kingdom, so he willingly pitched in when the topic came up about the security of the kingdom. What he saw is someone wanting to hit the princess with stones. He runs in between his sister-in-law and the man and catches the magic stone that the orphaned young man threw. The second it hit the palm of his hand the magic takes effect. Princess Belladonna turns at the sound of stone hitting flesh in time to watch in horror as her beloved brother-in-law turns into a statue before the young man quickly ages into an old, weak man. She runs off in terror and the townsfolk grabs the now old man and drags him after the frightened princess back to the castle. Queen Rapunzel is in the garden on the swing when Princess Belladonna charges towards her in a state of panic. The princess tells her what happened as the town people drags the man forward. When asked where he got the magic stone the man just says that it should have hit Princess Belladonna. The queen sentences the man to death. But The Goddess Flora comes down with a better idea. The man will spend the rest of his life in the very tower Princess Belladonna grew up in. Flora postpones the killing part of the cursed stone. Only when he is able to let go of his anger can he be released from an eternity of his suffering, and die. Queen Rapunzel tries to use her powers to revive him, but he was turned into stone, not killed.

Not much later Queen Rapunzel gives birth to a boy. The baby has blond hair and red eyes. Queen Rapunzel names the baby Noah.

Snowfall Kingdom, two years later

After Princess Snow White fixed her relationship with her twin brother she falls in love again. The man is the head of a village near her kingdom. Not too long afterwards the village head asks Snow White to marry him, which she happily agrees to. On their wedding day the king also passes down the throne to Snow White and her second husband in order to retire to travel the world. A month later Queen Snow White announces that she's with child. Every one is so happy, but not for long. Tragedy is destined for this royal family too.

The new king of Snowfall Kingdom was the elder brother of one of the boys Snow White kidnapped during her days as The Snow Queen. In fact, he was the witness that The Fairytale Detective's boss told her about. The village head was a teenager at the time Snow White was The Snow Queen. After reporting his little brother's kidnapping the young man set off to find a way to destroy The Snow Queen. A few days later he comes across the hut of the same woman the young man from Floralia did. Hearing the description of The Snow Queen the woman instantly knew her as Snow White, one of Flora's chosen ones. Instead of telling the young man about this she gives him an ordinary dagger. The young man leaves the woman's hut as she tells him that she put a spell on the dagger. The spell has the same after effect on the user that the cursed stone had. Once the young man got back to his village he finds out from the villagers that The Fairytale Detective defeated The Snow Queen, and that she is no more. Joyful, the young man puts the dagger in a box and forgets about it.

The tragedy happens a week from Snow White's due day. Snow White is resting in bed like what the doctor said to do soon before giving birth. Earlier that day the king found some old photos of Snow White. In one of them she is posed in a familiar way to someone he saw a long time ago. He digs the box with the dagger in it that also has the original photo of The Snow Queen. The photo of snow White looks almost the same as the one with The Snow Queen. The king confronts Snow White about this and she admits that she was The Snow Queen in a sad tone, she never really like what she did. The king flies in a fit of rage and stabs Snow White with the dagger he kept all these years. Gwyn just so happened to walk in in time to see his mother get stabbed. He shoots the king with an ice arrow in the back, where his heart is. Gwyn calls for the doctor that is staying until the birth, luckily the doctor was close, and the guards to take the weak, now old (due to the curse on the dagger), king to the dungeons. The doctor was only able to save the baby, it was upon Snow White's order that the baby is to be saved first. As Snow White lays dying she tells Gwyn the story of her being The Snow Queen, and to name her newborn baby girl. The baby's name is April. The baby has the same eye and hair color as Snow White. Later on Gwyn is about to order the king to be executed for the murder of Queen Snow White. But Flora, in her fully restored form, appears in the throne room in front of the court. She says that she has a better idea. Her idea is to strip the king of his crown and exile him back to his village. She also tells Gwyn of the curse on the dagger the king used and that she had stopped the death part of the curse. While he's in his own village Flora will transmit her power through the ice arrow still in the king's back to recreate the same thing Snow white did. Only when he can let go of his anger can the arrow be removed and he and the village will be released from their plight. Gwyn understands the wisdom behind her idea carries it out. Once it's done the court crowns Gwyn as the new king. After the crowning ceremony and at the reception he asks Flora to take the newborn Princess April to Floralia on her way back to her realm. Flora accepts and the day after Gwyn was crowned April is sent away with The Goddess of Flowers to the kingdom with her name.

Six years later

Prince Noah and Princess April grows up together and have been like siblings for these six years. One day as their nannies lets them out into the play area of the royal gardens between lessons that's when they discover something special. April offers to race to the slide to see who will go down it first. Noah gets all determined that he focuses on the race, he doesn't hear April call out to him until he reaches the slide. Once at the slide he looks back to see April looking at a trail of fire where he ran in the grass. It isn't very cold out, but out of reflexes April shook with a shiver. As she shiver snow blows onto the ground. Most of the snow hits the fire and puts it out, leaving a line of burnt grass outline with snow. The two kids runs back inside the castle and pulls Queen Rapunzel and Princess Belladonna out to show them what happened. One look at the line of burnt grass outlined with snow and the royal grown-ups gasps. The children asks them how could this happen. Queen Rapunzel takes each of their hands and leads them to the bench swing. She tells the story of Snow White and Ross Red, including the parts of their powers. After the story, ending with King Ross's death and April's arrival, Queen Rapunzel informs them that she and Princess Belladonna will teach the two royal children in how to control their powers.


	2. Chapter 1

It is now years after April and Noah discovered their powers and started training to control them. April has grown to be the splitting image of her mother. Noah's blond hair had darken to be dark brown, but now you can see some strands of red hair. Aside from training to control their powers, they also learned how to fight without their powers. Since April can freeze the water that's in the air into any weapon she wants, and Noah can't, He has taken to carrying a sword attached to his belt at all times.

We see them in the royal garden in Floralia the day before Noah's eighteenth birthday.

"Are you ready you two?" asks Queen Rapunzel as she and her sister enters the garden. "It's time for your final test."

"We are," responds the two cousins.

"Then let's begin with your projects on control over your powers," says Princess Belladonna.

"Actually, we are combining our projects into one," exclaims Noah.

"Oh, I am interested to see what you've came up with," says Queen Rapunzel. "You may begin."

April stands in the middle of the garden, Noah stands at one of the edges of the garden. April raises her hand high in the air and waves it around in circles. A cloud forms over the garden and blocks out the sun rays.

"Ready Noah!" calls April. Noah shoots a continuous wall of fire from his hand a foot and a half lower than April's cloud. A few seconds later it begins to rain in only the garden. A moment later April stops waving her hand. When the rain stops Noah ends the fire wall.

"Impressive," comments Queen Rapunzel. "Together, you've created a rainstorm to water the flowers."

"That is good for times of peace," says Princess Belladonna. "But there may be a time when you must use your powers in a fight. We're not going to test you on that, but be prepared just in case. A real fight is much different than the sparring matches we had you do." The two royal cousins nods in reply.

"You two have learned all we can teach you," exclaims Queen Rapunzel. "Now, I believe you two have one lesson before you're done learning for the day," So the day goes on like any other day.

The next day

In the middle of the afternoon is not only Noah's coming of age party, but also a ceremony of him becoming the crowned prince of Floralia. Everyone, except Noah, is in the throne room. The guests crowds behind the walls of royal guards that keeps them clear of the red carpet that leads from the double doors on one side of the room, to the two thrones on the other side. Queen Rapunzel is sitting on a tall-backed, golden one, holding a golden crown in her hands. Her crown is lined with Lilac Bellflowers. Princess Belladonna is sitting on a short-backed, golden one. Her tiara is lined with Nightbloom buds. April is standing on Queen Rapunzel's other side. Her tiara is lined with Frost Edelweises. Noah enters the room and walks across the room. He isn't wearing anything on his head, but his royal cloak has a clasp that's decorated with a Fiery Rosa. Once he reaches the thrones he kneels down in front of Queen Rapunzel as she stands.

"My people, today is a special day!" begins Queen Rapunzel. "Today my son, Noah, is not only a year older, but is now recognized as an adult in the eyes of the law! Since he's an adult, he can now take his place as The Crowned Prince of Floralia!" Queen Rapunzel places the crown she was holding onto Noah's head. Noah stands up and Princess Belladonna stands from her throne. As Noah's turning to face the audience April beats Princess Belladonna to what comes next.

"ALL HAIL CROWNED PRINCE NOAH!" she yells. The crowd immediately erupts in cheers chanting, "all hail The Crowned Prince" and, "long live Noah!" They stop when Queen Rapunzel raises her hands to signal them to calm down.

"Another thing about today is that both Noah and my niece, April, have finished their training in controlling their powers!" continues Queen Rapunzel, April walks forward to be next to Noah. "As a reward for their hard work King Gwyn had sent over April a special gifts and I have some for Noah!" Four members of the royal guard enters in rows of two and stops in front of April and Noah. In the front row one of them hands April a scepter. The other one hands Noah a sword in its sheath.

"These two items were wielded by your predecessors during battle," explains Queen Rapunzel. The guards behind them steps forward as the ones that were in the front leaves the room. They hand April a huge, golden bird cage with a medium sized eagle inside. The other one hands Noah the leash for a teenage lion cub.

"These two animals are children of your predecessors' familiars," continues Queen Rapunzel. "May you wield your gifts with good hearts as you carry out your duties as Flora's guardians." Noah and April turns and gives Queen Rapunzel a short bow as they say "thank you." Then they walk out of the room with Queen Rapunzel and Princess Belladonna behind them. They walk out to the balcony across the hall. The balcony over looks the kingdom, and the roads are full of the people that didn't fit into the throne room. The people below cheers at the sight of The Crowned Prince, Noah. Noah wave to them for a while before walking back inside. The royal family spends the rest of the day in the ballroom celebrating with the lord, ladies, kings and queens that were able to come.

A week later

April and Noah spent the week training their familiars on their free time. And training with their weapons in fighting classes. When the week's done both had trained their respective familiars to follow them without their leashes on. April had trained her eagle to also carry messages. Noah trained his lion to safely carry human children on its back.

One night April is woken up by something tapping her. She opens her eyes and looks to see the stem of a very tall lilac bellflower hanging in through the window of her room. More plants are also leaning into her room to form a message from Queen Rapunzel.

Attack in mine and Bella's shrine.

Need help fast.

April grabs her scepter from her bedside table, leaps out of bed and rushes on her way. Along the way she is joined by Noah, but they didn't speak the whole way there.

Once there they see Queen Rapunzel standing outside of Princess Belladonna's shrine, while the princess in inside fighting a woman they've never seen before. Princess Belladonna is using her ability to open the Nightbloom flowers whenever the woman gets near the edge, Bella's gloves are off and she's trying to scratch the woman when she's not in range of the poisonous pollen.

"Glad my message got through," says Queen Rapunzel. "Now we'll see how you fare in a real fight."

"No problem, I was thinking of a plan on the way here," responds April. "All I need you to do is to turn on the sprinkler system." All of the shrines except Noah's has a sprinkler system, Noah's has a waterway, to water the flowers that normally turns on automatically, but can also be turned on manually too. Queen Rapunzel goes to the control box on the wall and flips the switch for Princess Belladonna's shrine. Water instantly falls from the sprinklers along the ceiling.

"Noah, turn up your body heat as high as you can," instructs April. "And take Bella's place in there." Noah rushes in and as he fights he tells Princess Belladonna to retreat. With Noah's high body heat the water evaporates the second it hits him. When Princess Belladonna is by April's side she tells the older princess to make the Nightblooms go underground. After that April freezes the entire room to a point where the ground is covered in a thick layer of ice, the woman is covered from shoulders down in ice as well. With Noah's high body heat he stayed warm and ice-free. April gives the signal that Queen Rapunzel can turn off the water. It is all over and Noah points the tip of his sword at the woman and her head slumps forward.

"It's over," exclaims Noah. "By the order of The Crowned Prince of Floralia, tell us the meaning behind your attack." No answer. April walks up to the woman.

"Answer the question or we'll throw you into the dungeons," orders April. The woman didn't reply and April jerks the woman's head up by the hair. What is revealed shocks all of them, the woman turns out to be an enchanted clay puppet. A few seconds later the puppet head comes back to life.

"Hehhehheh, so Flora chose new guardians to replace Snow and Ross," cackles the voice from the puppet head. "No matter. It just means it will take a bit longer to make The Great Goddess guardian-less." After saying that the puppet goes still.

"Guys, I just got a nasty chill through my spine, and it wasn't from my powers," admits April. The others nods too.

"I'll have some one investigate this," says Queen Rapunzel. "You two go back to bed. You've done a great job." Noah and April retires for the rest of the night, still thinking about what the puppet just said.

In the morning in the throne room

Queen Rapunzel is sitting in the throne and April, Noah and Princess Belladonna are standing beside her. The kingdom's head magic user and head investigator are kneeling in front of them.

"We've taken a thorough look at the puppet used in the attack," reports the head magic user. "We've conformed it is the work of the same person that made the enchanted stone and dagger that was used on Queen Snow and King Ross."

"We've identified the poison used on Briar Rose's Thorned Roses that alerted you of this event," reports the head investigator. "It was Nightbloom Water poured on the soil underneath the plants."

"Thank you, you may go," dismisses Queen Rapunzel. After the two leaders investigating the case left is when April speaks.

"Aunt Rapunzel, could you now tell us the whole story?" asks April.

"Yeah, tell us Mom," agrees Noah.

"Okay, I suppose you deserve to know what lead up to all this," gives in Queen Rapunzel. "Two days ago as Bella was picking the flowers for decorating my crown and her and April's tiaras she noticed the thorned roses wilting. I contacted Briar the same way I alerted you two of the attack. She said she felt as if her life force being drained away. I used my healing sonata on the flowers and that healed them up. Yesterday day were wilting away again. So I had one of our magic users put a spell on the shrines that will wake me and Bella up if anyone steps into them. The spell activated last night, and you know the rest."

"What I don't understand is: what could this evil magic user hope to accomplish with killing Flora's chosen guardians? And, why did it take so long for the magic user to act now?" Princess Belladonna thinks out loud.

"I think I know," exclaims April. "Every time Flora chooses a guardian that guardian become an extension of her. If they were all killed off the supporters of Flora could get scared, maybe even fall into chaos. Leaving even the strongest one of them vulnerable of even being wiped out. With her supporters weak Flora might be forced to give this magic user any power they want, and maybe more. And why it took so long between turning Noah's father into stone and my mother's death is because everyone was alert after the events. A sneak attack like this would not have been possible then."

"That makes sense," says Queen Rapunzel. "But that just leaves the question of, how to stop this evil?"

"There is a way," exclaims a voice that wasn't heard from for a very long time. Flora appears in front of them in a flash of light. The four of them immediately drops to their knees.

"In the tower that once held a lonely princess, and in a town near the home of a cursed princess, there are pawns to the evil's deeds," explains Flora. "April must release the one in the town, while Noah releases the one in the tower, of their suffering. If they could do that then I will reward their effort with a way to defeat The Evil One."

"It will be done Goddess Flora," responds Queen Rapunzel. Flora teleports back to her realm in a flash of light.

"April, you will pack up and be ready for your mission to The Mountain Kingdom," explains Queen Rapunzel as the four of them picks themselves off the floor. "Noah, when you're ready I'll give you the keys to the portal that will take you to the tower."

"But Mom," says Noah. "The sacred treasures are kept in the tower. The ones that depending on which one is used can either kill or seal one of Flora's guardians. What if the pawn in there got one of them?"

"True," replies Queen Rapunzel. "But after The Fairytale Detective destroyed Bella's master flower she gave me the key to the room the treasures kept in. So there's no reason to worry." So with worries put to rest and their missions in mind Princess April and Crowned Prince Noah prepares themselves for the most difficult task in stopping the evil threatening their beloved world.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Finally. After a little trouble I managed to upload the next chapter of this story. It is way later than when I wanted to upload it, but I'm glad it is all over. Enjoy this chapter.

BeginChapter2BeginChapter2

After separating from his cousin Crowned Prince Noah heads to a special hallway. While they were saying goodbye to Queen Rapunzel and Princess Belladonna the queen gave Crowned Prince Noah the three keys to unlock the portal leading to the tower. The magic beanstalk that The Fairytale Detective used as her entrance was chopped down during preparations to putting the cursed boy into the tower. So, the only way in is through the portal that can only be opened from within the castle. With the keys in place the portal appears and Crowned Prince Noah walks through it.

Inside the tower

Crowned Prince Noah steps out of the other side of the portal. He hears footsteps coming from the next room behind the door on his right. Crowned Prince Noah remembers the description of the tower from the stories told by his mother and aunt. According to the stories the room Crowned Prince Noah is hearing the sounds come from is the bedroom that used to be Princess Belladonna's during her imprisonment, but now it had been turned into one for the cursed boy. When the cursed boy has stepped into the room Crowned Prince Noah is in the crowned prince is greeted by the sight of a withered old man.

"Who are you?" asks the cursed boy.

"I am Noah, Crowned Prince of Floralia," replies Crowned Prince Noah. "You must be Aliastar, the one responsible for turning my father, King Ross, into stone."

"I am," confirms the cursed boy. "So the king was your father. I did notice The Queen was with child when I was brought to her after I committed the deed."

"Yes that was I," responds Crowned Prince Noah. "I have to ask, what were you thinking back then?"

"I wasn't really thinking actually," shrugs Aliastar. "I only wanted revenge on your aunt for causing the death for my parents."

"But that wouldn't bring them back," exclaims Crowned Prince Noah. "And even if somehow you brought them back afterwards you would always be haunted down by my mother's men for the rest of your life. You wouldn't have all the time in the world to spend with your parents."

"I did not think of that when I was looking for a way to take my revenge on Princess Belladonna," says Aliastar. "And now look where I am now. I've been imprisoned here for who knows how long. I'm going crazy here by myself."

"Well, that's kind of what my aunt felt like for most of her life," shrugs Crowned Prince Noah. "But, would you like to see the place where my aunt was reformed?"

"Sure," sighs Aliastar. "I've got nothing to do." So Crowned Prince Noah and Aliastar climbs the stairs to the roof of the tower.

Once there all they see is a patch of dirt that is all that's left of the monster belladonna flower used to take so many lives.

"You know, I think I understand what Flora was trying to teach me here," exclaims Crowned Prince Noah. "Sometimes bad things happen, and when they do people have to accept that they happened."

"That's a very insight-full thought," responds Aliastar.

"So this is what I'm thinking," continues Crowned Prince Noah. "I'll forgive you as long as you truly are sorry for turning my father into stone."

"Thank you," replies Aliastar. "That takes a load off my mind." Just then Aliastar collapses. Crowned Prince Noah catches him and eases him onto the stone roof.

"Aliastar, are you okay?" asks Crowned Prince Noah.

"I'll be fine," answers Aliastar. "I'm just going to be reunited with my parents. Before I go can you do me a favor?"

"Within reason yes," responds Crowned Prince Noah.

"Can you add my book to your royal library?" asks Aliastar. "It's in the bedroom. It's called The Book of Life. While I was searching for a way to take my revenge on Princess Belladonna I ran across a book about bringing people back from the dead and immortality. I was planning on using the water of life to bring back my parents. But now that I'm going to join them I don't need it anymore. So I want to give it to you. You wouldn't be able to use it to turn your father back to normal, but it's a nice addition to your royal library."

"Of course I'll accept your gift," replies Crowned Prince Noah. "I may not be able to use the knowledge inside, but I know someone who will benefit from it." Aliastar smiles as the light fades from his eyes. Then his body dissolves, leaving behind what looks like half of a stone at Crowned Prince Noah's knees. Suddenly Flora appears in front of him.

"Well done Noah, Crowned Prince of Floralia," says Flora. "You've learned my lesson, freed Aliastar from his torment, and for that you receive one half of what you need to defeat the threat to everything. When combined with the half your cousin will obtain and charged with the combined energy from the two of you the stone will become the weapon you need." Crowned Prince Noah thanks his kingdom's goddess as she disappears, goes to the bedroom of the tower, and leaves via portal.

Back in the castle

Crowned Prince Noah exits the portal, closes it by taking the keys from their places, and starts looking for a nearby servant. He finds one dusting the royal library. The servant bows as Crowned Prince Noah walks in.

"Go tell my mother that I've returned from the tower and will be in the library," orders Crowned Prince Noah. The servant says a short 'yes sire' before rushing out of the room. Crowned Prince Noah sits down in one of the chairs of the royal library, opens the book he got from the tower, flips through it until he reaches the chapter about the water of life, and begins reading it.

Fifteen minutes later

"Welcome back my dear son," says Queen Rapunzel as she walks into the room and sits in the chair opposite of her son. Crowned Prince Noah puts a bookmark in the place of his book he's in and lays it in his lap.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," exclaims Queen Rapunzel. "The one who you and April defeated in the shrine has escaped. But, before she was able to kill anyone she showed signs of weakening. She's gone off to gather more power."

"The weakening must be due to Aliastar's release of his curse," responds Crowned Prince Noah. "That buys us some more time to prepare to defeat her once and for all."

"You are right about that," agrees Queen Rapunzel. "But, how long will it buys us before she attacks us is a mystery."

"By the way mother, do know where The Hidden Mist Kingdom is?" asks Crowned Prince Noah.

"Not the specific spot," answers Queen Rapunzel. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it says here that the water of life in in there," replies Crowned Prince Noah. "With that we can bring April's mother back to life."

"Noah, darling, I know your heart is in the right place," says Queen Rapunzel. "But you do know what dangers the legends says is in that place."

"But mom," exclaims Crowned Prince Noah, now dropping formalities. "I can handle it. You and Aunt Bella are the ones that taught me how to control my powers. If I leave at dawn tomorrow I'll get there as soon as the kingdom appears. With my powers over fire I can incinerate the mist wolves way before they can reach me. I can leave the lion you gave me here to watch over the safety of this kingdom."

"Sounds like you have a plan," exclaims Queen Rapunzel. "You'll need help finding the spot The Mist Kingdom is. Go seek out the order of The Red Riding Hood Sisters. I met a leader of theirs while I was training your aunt. I became good friends with her then. They will be able to help you in your mission. And please be careful."

"I will mother," responds Crowned Prince Noah.

The next day

Crowned Prince Noah leaves Floralia as the last little bit of the sun has just come up from the horizon. He rides horseback to make the journey go faster. He only stops to let the horse drink from rivers they come across. During a few of those breaks Crowned Prince Noah eats the snacks Queen Rapunzel had the cook put together for his travels. It is getting dark by the time Crowned Prince Noah reaches the edge of the forest he is looking for.

"Hello! Is there a member of The Red Riding Hood Sisters nearby!" calls out Crowned Prince Noah. He hears rustling in the bushes as he hears something come closer. Thinking that it could be a mist wolf he draws his sword and surrounds it with fire.

"Who's there!?" calls out Crowned Prince Noah, just in case it might be a Red Riding Hood sister. A young woman with black, long hair wearing the distinctive red robe steps out. She is followed by her wolf partner. Upon seeing her Crowned Prince Noah extinguishes the fire around his sword and sheathes it.

"I am Rachel of The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters," introduces the woman. "This is my wolf partner, Fang."

"I'm Noah, Crowned Prince of Floralia," replies Crowned Prince Noah. Rachel gasps as she drops down to one knee.

"Fang, down," Rachel commands Fang. The wolf lays down on its stomach in the dirt of the forest.

"I apologize for not recognizing you," Rachel says to Crowned Prince Noah. "Your mother writes to our leader and vice versa. The last letter to us was about your coronation. She even included a resent picture of you. It may have been a while, but that's no excuse to not recognize you."

"That's okay," replies Crowned Prince Noah. "A lot has happened since then. I'm here on a personal mission, and would need help from your order. Can you lead me to Ruth?"

"Of course," answers Rachel as she quickly stands up. She gives Fang the command to get up and follow her.

A few moments later

The two humans and wolf exits the elevator. Crowned Prince Noah left the horse he was riding in the hollowed out trunk of another giant tree. That's where the order keeps the horses of passing by who stops to rest. Crowned Prince Noah is immediately lead to the training grounds. There Ruth is getting some training in with her wolf partner, Shadow. After introductions and explaining why he's there Ruth offers the crowned prince to stay and rest before heading out on foot to the spot The Mist Kingdom will appear, he accepted.

"Do you know where the water of life is?" asks Crowned Prince Noah.

"Yes, we do," answers Ruth. "A long time ago we defeated The Wolf Queen. When we won the portal to where the mist wolves originated from collapsed. With that place sealed off we've sent members there once a month to collect information on the mist kingdom."

"So there's no mist wolves anymore?" asks Crowned Prince Noah.

"Not a single one," responds Ruth shaking her head slowly. "Among the information brought back was the location of the water of life. Everything is in our library." Ruth then leads Crowned Prince Noah to the library. Once there Ruth pulls a book out from the geography shelf. She puts the book on a nearby table and opens it to a hand drawn picture of a garden.

"The first, and only, king of the kingdom and a past friend of his was the most notable in a group of men that discovered the spring that gives off the water of life," Ruth begins to explain. "They got into an argument about how to go about sharing it. The would-be-king wanted to sell it off bit by bit for treasure. His friend wanted to give it to the needy for free. The would-be-king ended the argument, and their friendship, by trying to kill his friend. His friend and some of the men they brought with them managed to get away. That was how the facts of the water of life got spread around the world. The would-be-king forced the remaining men to help build a kingdom around the spring, with a fountain in the place of the spring. From then on that fountain is kept in the castle garden, flowing with the water of life." Ruth then turns the pages of the book to a picture of a fountain. In the middle of the bowl is a statue of an angry king sitting on a throne. The picture shows water flowing out of the tip of a scepter held in the king's hand with his arm stretched out.

"Wow," is all Crowned Prince Noah has to say.

"Yeah, I know. Not a pleasant fountain," says Ruth. "The statue is a depiction of that very king."

Later

Ruth, Shadow, and Crowned Prince Noah are on the edge of the lake in the middle of the forest. Ruth is holding the book from the library open to a map of the Mist Kingdom. The last of the sun had sunk below the horizon when something seems to be rising from the surface of the water. After the kingdom is fully out of the water a path leading to it rises. The two humans and wolf walks across the water on the path and begins their trek to the other side of the kingdom.

Fifteen minutes later

The three of them pass through the back door of the castle to enter a huge area the map said used to be the royal garden. Now it's a huge open space filled with dead, dried up plants. Right in the center of it is the fountain Crowned Prince Noah is looking for. He walks up to it as he takes a glass bottle with a cork in its opening from his pocket. After filling it up he puts the cork stopper back in and sets it on the flat edge of the fountain. He then takes a candle he always carries with him from his pocket and lights it with a flick of his thumb. He uses the melting wax to seal the stopper to the glass bottle. With a bit of focus he makes the flame big enough to melt the wax faster than a normal sized one would until he's done. Once he is he puts the two items back into his pocket.

"I'm done here," announces Crowned Prince Noah.

"What are your plans now?" asks Ruth.

"Since I didn't run into any trouble along the way I got the water earlier than I thought," reflects Crowned Prince Noah. "So I will make my way home come sunrise."

"I had a sleeping spot being made for you in the visitor area of the hide out before we left," says Ruth as she, Crowned Prince Noah, and Shadow walks back the way they came. "You can sleep there for the night."

"Thank you," replies Crowned Prince Noah.

The next morning

Crowned Prince Noah makes his way back to Floralia by the same way at the same time as the day before. He makes it back to his mother's and aunt's open arms around the same time as he did going on his journey. His pet lion greets him by putting its front paws on him and licking his arms as Crowned Prince Noah scratches him in its favorite spot, purring. All they have to do is to wait for Princess April to return before they are ready to take down the threat to what they hold dear to them.


	4. Chapter 3

After a very long ride by horse, Princess April arrives at Snowfall Kingdom. As she walks through the market square, townspeople will stop in awe at what looks like a younger version of the long dead Queen Snow White. Once she reaches the palace gate, she stops her horse and dismounts.

"I'm Princess April," she announces to the guards. "I am passing though and wish to see my brother, King Gwen." One of the guards runs inside.

A moment later the guard runs back, with a royal stable hand following behind him.

"King Gwen and Queen Gerda will receive you in the family room," says the guard as the stable hand leads Princess April's horse away. "There is a servant waiting by the front door to lead you there, and fetch you any refreshment you desire." Princess April walks towards the double doors into the castle and opens them. She is greeted by a maid. She follows her to a big room with half of it containing two chairs, a couch, and a coffee table. The second half has a grand piano in it and shelves of music book from around the world. Princess April orders a pot of peppermint tea and a cucumber sandwich. As the maid leaves, the faces of the two people the princess longed to see enters the room, Princess April's half-brother and his wife. All three of them embraces in a joyous greeting between family members.

"It's good to see you again," says Queen Gerda.

"Congratulations on completing your training," adds King Gwen.

"Thank you," replies Princess April. "It's great to be back. Unfortunately it's going to be for a while."

"Well sit and tell us everything," exclaims Queen Gerda.

An hour later Princess April drunk her tea, ate her cucumber sandwich, and told King Gwen and Queen Gerda everything about her mission.

"I understand," says King Gwen as he stands up. "You better get going if you want to complete your mission as soon as possible."

A half hour later the three of them are standing in the gateway, with Princess April mounting the horse she rode to get there.

"Come back once you are done," exclaims King Gwen. "I have something I want to send back to Floralia with you."

"I will," replies Princess April. "I'll be back by nighttime." Giving her horse the signal to go she heads for where the man who killed her mother was banished to.

An hour later she reaches the edge of what looks like a desert. The area is just a patch of dried dirt. There isn't a sign of life anywhere, not even a blade of grass. All Princess April sees is a hut a ways off in the distance.

"So this is the fate my father suffers," sighs Princess April. "According to the story about my mother being The Snow Queen, The False Mirror casts a curse on the land to reflect its owner's feelings. If the owner is sad, then the land is covered in eternal snow, but with anger in the heart, fire plagues the land." She dismounts from her horse and walks across the border into the cursed area. She is hit by scorching heat, so she creates a snow cloud above her and cools down immediately with it. She continues walking towards the hut.

A moment later Princess April is in front of the door to the hut.

"The door's not locked!" calls a voice from inside, before she knocks on the door. Princess April opens the door and enters the hut. She sees what looks like an old man in the middle of the hut, but she knows better. This is the man whose brother was taken during The Snow Queen era. Then as he traveled the world looking for a way to bring down The Snow Queen, he fell in love with the person who once was the one he wanted to kill. Then he killed her before she gave birth to Princess April.

"Snow Queen, how did you survive?" gasps the old man, before he starts throwing whatever is nearby. Princess April quickly forms a wall of ice in front of her to block the projectiles. She then grabs her shield by the handles she made on her side of the wall and snaps it from the floor of the hut. She creates a blizzard in between her and the old man to block his vision and charges at him. She then creates a block of ice behind the man's feet. When Princess April tackles him he trips on the block of ice and she pins him to the floor with their faces close to each other's.

"Wait a minute, your eyes are different," exclaims the man.

"That is because I'm not Snow White, nor am I The Snow Queen," answers Princess April. "You killed Snow White. I am the child you had with her. My name is April."

"You're… my daughter," gasps the man. "I faintly remember her telling me that I'm going to be a father."

"That's what happens when you focus too much on a bad thing that happened in the past," explains Princess April. "You stop paying attention to anything else that you forget what's most important, in your case it was that The Snow Queen is no more."

"Mother was an innocent victim during that era," continues Princess April. "After The False Mirror was broken, mother returned to herself and her first-born son was healed. It should have ended there. However, what you've done is bring those times back, this time you are the cause of it. You had been wrapped up in the past that you've become like The Snow Queen."

"I have?" asks the man.

"Yes Father," replies Princess April as she climbs off the man. "Come with me outside your door to see what Flora is reflecting upon you to show you that I'm right." The man and Princess April only take one step outside the man's hut. Once the man sets his eyes on the wasteland in front of him he falls to his knees.

"I can't believe how blind I've been," says the man. "And I even took a life. I never seen my brother when he returned from captivity. He is probably dead by now."

"Father, he is not dead," exclaims Princess April. "After he was freed and mother returned back to herself, she made sure all of her victims were taken care of. Your brother now has a wife and kids. He told them that you were a good brother, you tried to save him as he was being taken away."

"I'm glad for that," smiles the man as he glows. "Will you tell him that I'm off to another adventure, and that I'll see him when it's his turn to do the same. Make sure to tell him that I wish the best for him and his new family."

"Of course I will," nods Princess April.

"Thank you," says the man before disappearing in a puff of glowing dust, leaving behind a stone. Once he is gone the land around the hut suddenly springs up grass, trees, and flowers. Princess April picks up the stone left behind as she stands up. She rides back to her half-brother's kingdom, she stops by the man's brother's house to relay her father's dying words.

Princess April spends the night in King Gwen and Queen Gerda's castle. The next morning, as she is walking towards her horse, King Gwen comes up to her and hands her a small bottle with clear liquid inside it.

"What is this?" asks Princess April.

"Gerda's Golden Child tears," responds King Gwen. "I have heard of what happened with Ross years ago. However, I couldn't send this sooner because of the risk of it getting stolen. Back when Hansel became the first Golden Child, people started hunting his descendants down to use their gift for their own gain. Our great-uncle hunted them to kill them. So to protect Gerda, I'm keeping her safe here. Only to send a bottle of tears out using delivery people I know will get it to those that need these tears safely. I can think of no one better than one of Flora's guardians, you."

"I am honored you think of me that way," replies Princess April. She then mounts her horse and rides off back to Floralia, fighting off roadway bandits.


	5. Chapter 4

Princess April enters the throne room as soon as she arrived from her mission back in her birth place. Queen Rapunzel and Princess Belladonna are there.

"Welcome back April," greets Queen Rapunzel.

"How was your mission?" asks Princess Belladonna.

"A great success," replies Princess April. "I released my birth father from his curse, got a stone as reward, and before I left my brother gave me a bottle of Golden Child's Tears to release Uncle Ross from his cursed state."

"That's great news April," says Queen Rapunzel with her face beaming with happiness.

"Noah is in the library doing research on the stone he got from completing his task," informs Princess Belladonna.

"Thank you," says Princess April as she runs out of the throne room.

A little later

Princess April walks into the royal library. Crown Prince Noah is sitting on the couch looking through a book. A stack of books are on the coffee table in front of him. He looks up when Princess April enters.

"Oh, April, welcome home," greets Crown Prince Noah. "I spent the time back from a trip to research what we have for anything on the stones we got from the trapped ones we've freed."

"Where did you go?" asks Princess April.

"Do you remember the Red Riding Hood Sisters?" asks Crown Prince Noah.

"Yes, they have stayed here once before to help with our training," answers Princess April. "They're the reason we know how to fight with various types of weapons."

"I went to their forest," explains Crown Prince Noah. "In what used to be the royal garden of The Mist Kingdom there is a fountain. That fountain's water is The Water of Life. The one I freed wanted to use it to bring his parents back to life. I went there to get some to bring your mother back to life."

"In speaking of bringing parents back, I got some of my sister-in-law's tears to turn your father back to a person," explains Princess April. "My half-brother gave it to me before I left my birth home."

"That's great," comments Crown Prince Noah as he sets the book in his hands on one of the piles on the coffee table. "But we'll have to revive our parents later. Right now, I can't find anything about our stones in any of these books."

"Well, how about we take a close look at both of our stones together," says Princess April. "Maybe there's a hint on them as to how they're used."

"Well, that's the only lead we have," shrugs Crown Prince Noah. So they both set their stones on the coffee table, and started turning them over and over, looking at all sides.

"Wait a minute, look at this," exclaims Crown Prince Noah. "Both stones are smooth, except on one side. On the side that's not smooth there's a pattern. I think they somehow go together." Princess April presses the sides of the stones with the pattern together. They fit perfectly, as if they are one stone.

"Mine is blue, while yours is red," adds Princess April. "So they must be connected to our powers. Let's charge them with some and see what happens." So each of them takes their stones in hand, closes their eyes, and sends a bit of their energy into their half of the stones. Suddenly the stones flies towards each other, with the sides with the pattern sides pressed together. Then they fall onto the coffee table, separated.

"This makes defeating the evil magic user a bit easier," exclaims Princess April. "All we have to do is do the same thing as what we just did, but with the evil magic user in-between us."

"Easier said than done," says Crown Prince Noah.

"Well, if we were separate during her attack here then the evil magic user will think it will be easy to pick us off," explains Princess April. "The one she attacks will shoot a pillar of their element. Then once we're in place the one that just arrived will change the temperature of the air to signal to the other one to activate their stone."

"That's a great idea," comments Crown Prince Noah. "But what about my mom and aunt. If they are present during the attack the evil magic user can attack them too."

"Leave that to me," responds Princess April. "They spend their days in the throne room. I'll just freeze the front door closed on our way out so that they can't get out."

"Okay," agrees Crown Prince Noah. "But we should stay together with our halves of our stone on our person until we're out the door, and when it's time to put our plan into action."

"And you keep your sword on you at all times," adds Princess April. "I can form any weapon with my powers, but you can't."

"True," agrees Crown Prince Noah.

The next day

The attack starts near noon. The first thing anyone knows is that a ball of energy shoots out of nowhere and hits a house, making the house blow up and a tremor like an earthquake shakes the ground. Everyone around the site runs away, crying out in fright. That sound is heard throughout the kingdom. When the royal cousins felt the tremor and heard the cries they know that the evil magic user is hear. Immediately, they run out the castle together and Princess April covers the door in a wall of ice, then they separate. Crown Prince Noah and his lion, with the lion wearing its harness, goes in one direction and Princess April goes in another.

Princess April is the one the evil magic user attacks. She disguises her signal pillar as an attack while she freezes the water in the air to form a spear. Once the evil magic user manages to burst through the up-blowing blizzard she launches a downward strike with her magic staff, which is blocked by Princess April's ice-spear. The evil magic user continues throwing attack after attack towards the ice princess, and in return it is blocked.

Outside the kingdom's walls Crown Prince Noah is carrying children safely outside the stone walls. His lion is by his side letting more kids ride on his back to safety. The children's parents ran alongside them. Then Crown Prince Noah sees Princess April's upturned pillar of a blizzard.

"Continue helping to evacuate people," Crown Prince Noah commands his lion before running off to put his and Princess April's plan into action.

Princess April is still fake-fighting the evil magic user in order to bide time until Crown Prince Noah arrives. When he does he blows a big blast of fire towards the two fighters, just enough to heat up the air around the two who are fighting, as he takes his half of their magic stone out. He points the side with the pattern at the evil magic user. The evil magic user turns around suddenly when she feels a blast of heat she didn't create, not noticing Princess April taking out her half of their magic stone and points it like how Crown Prince Noah is. The royal cousins activates their halves of the stone, which flies at the evil magic user, upon impact the evil magic user shrinks until small enough for the two stone halves to incase her. The last thing that happened is the two halves of the magic stone becoming one, thus sealing the evil magic user away forever.


End file.
